


Don't you find those dog and wolf having pups stories adorable?

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Belly Rubs, Blankets, Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Kissing, Licking, Light Petting, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Ralph and Sam don't have work today.
Relationships: Sam Sheepdog/Ralph Wolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Don't you find those dog and wolf having pups stories adorable?

Ralph Wolf turned and flopped himself on to Sam Sheepdog. Sam wrapped his arms and legs around Ralph, chuckling, "Hey Ralph." The wolf pulled the blanket around them both, nuzzling the sheepdog as he replied, "Hey Sam~♥♪" They embraced tight and smiled widely. The orange haired man brushed the hair out of his eyes and noted, "You seem excited." The Red nosed canine pet the fellow canine as he worked up to a belly rub, pointing out, "No work today." The dog hummed warmly, licking him and petting back. The wolf rubbed the larger canines belly and asked, "Can we turn up the heat? It's a little nippy in here."

Sammy firmly stated, "Nope, the bill was already too high last time and we aren't getting paid on holiday." Ralph narrowed his eyes to a glare as he looked off, he hissed lowly, "Those cheapskates." Sam pulled him in close and nuzzled him. The wolf grinned dumbly and warmly. The sheepdog started to wag his tail as they cuddled. The larger man breathed out a hearty breath, "You okay, Ralph?" The thinner man cocked his head in puzzlement. The dog grinned wide and continued, "Because I'm going deliver the kisses bomb." The wolf grinned back and responded, "Not if I do first. Mutually assured destruction!" 

Ralph Wolf started kissing Sam Sheepdog on the cheek, working up. Sam kissed Ralph on the forehead and moved down. They were both at each other's necks. The Red nosed sir backed off and asked because he already knew the answer, "Am I the smartest man you've ever dated, Sam?" The orange hairted man brushed the hair out of his face again, rolled his eyes, and answered both happily yet very done, "Yes, and I love my super, duper, genius boyfriend." The clever wolf smirked and laughed, "You fool, I tricked you!" Then he kissed deeply. Sammy was surprised but unsurprised for a moment before kissing deeply back. 

The End.


End file.
